Love is Scary
by Mistress Me
Summary: What happens when Sai hears a rumor about his love? Well it ain't pretty RATED M for Rape/Lemon/Yaoi! MEANS BOYXBOY Pairing: KabutoXSai COMPLETED ONE-SHOT


Kabuto: -wakes up, chained to a bed- Wh…where am I?

Sai: Hello Kabu-sama, you are currently in the basement of your apartment complex –evil smirk-

Kabuto: But…why am I here? –tries to get up but is met with handcuffs- And chained down?!

Sai: I only want to have a little _fun _with you Kabu-chan ^_^

Kabuto: -tears at chains- Are you crazy?! Why chain me down?!

Sai: Would you ACTUALLY be a willing participant on this?

Kabuto: I…no! You're only fifteen! This isn't legal!

Sai: Aside from that factor, you know you'd probably try and run, thus the chains were brought into play.

Kabuto: -pathetically tries to bite at chains- Let me go! I don't want to do this!

Sai: You see Kabu-chan, even if you don't want this now, it will be worth your while to just act like a good boy.

Kabuto: -eyes darken- And what if I don't?

Sai: -chuckles darkly- Well, I have a few...items, to help me if you refuse.

Kabuto: -avoiding expressing fear- Like what?

Sai: -pulls out Kunai and whips- Like these, and more if necessary.

Kabuto: You're…you're not going to break me with something as pathetic as those.

Sai: -smirks- I know you're stronger than that, that's why I have this. –pulls out syringe of hormonal intensifiers-

Kabuto: -face pales- I…you w-wouldn't have the guts to use that.

Sai: I'll only use it if necessary, I prefer when they struggle. –thinks- _Even though this is the first time I've done something like this._

Kabuto: You're disgusting. Now let me go before I really hurt you.

Sai: Ha! How are you supposed to do anything with those restraints? –climbs onto Kabu-chan-

Kabuto: -distracted by Sai's face being inches from his- Uh…I um…

Sai: -giggles- See, Kabu-chan, you're distracted by my mere presence. You would never hurt-

Kabuto: -knees Sai in the stomach, knocking him off bed- (murderous hiss) Don't you touch me.

Sai: Tsk Tsk. –paints restraints onto Kabu's ankles- See and I thought you were done struggling. Silly me, I should've expected more from the Hidden Sound Village Medic.

Kabuto: -snarls- And I wouldn't put it below the dirty Leaf Village painter to chain me down like some sadistic rapist.

Sai: -licks Kabu's ear- Hmm, Smart Boy.

Kabuto: -shudders- Stop it before I rip out your –

Sai: -kisses Kabu roughly- + -smirks-

Kabuto: (shock) What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go, damn it!

Sai: Hmm, seems Kabu is being naughty, now I'll give you one more chance to participate or I'll use the syringe on you. –chuckles darkly-

Kabuto: -glasses glare- How can I participate if I'm chained down?

Sai: I'd unchain you, but even I know that would be a hazard to my health, so you can at least let on that you are being pleasured –smirk-.

Kabuto: -eyes narrow- Never for a sick pervert like you.

Sai: Humph. –takes Kabu's glasses off- Well what do you know, you're less intimidating now ^_^

Kabuto: -snarls, sharp teeth bared- Give those back.

Sai: No, I don't think I will. –Pulls out hair band- Mmm, you look quite...delicious now. ^_^/XD

Kabuto: -face pales- What do you mean by that?

Sai: Hmm, well your sex appeal just Sky Rocketed, so live with it.

Kabuto: Get the hell away.

Sai: No, like I said, You are delicious, which makes it OH so hard to stay away. –smirks-

Kabuto: I don't care if you think I'm delicious or whatever. I don't want your filthy hands touching me, you sick bastard.

Sai: -sighs- And I was so hoping to have you be a little tolerant of this, oh well. –sticks syringe in arm and completely drains it-

Kabuto: -grunts loudly- Agh! –breathing and heartbeat speeds up-

Sai: And now my dear, our fun begins. ^_^

-­ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kabuto: -panting, erection showing through pants- Ngh…you bastard. What was in that syringe?

Sai: -smiles sweetly- Just some hormonal elements, now stop pretending you don't want this too!

Kabuto: -twists uncomfortably- N-no! Don't you –

Sai: -rubs erection through pants- You were saying?

Kabuto: -whimpers loudly- S…stop…

Sai: But Kabu-chan, you and I both know you're enjoying this. –grinds hips down onto Kabu's-

Kabuto: -fights back moan- -glares, teeth gritted- Not one bit.

Sai: Poor small naïve Kabuto, silly silly boy. –licks bottom lip-

Kabuto: -bites into Sai's tongue- Shut up! I'm taller than you, damn it!

Sai: By like two inches, now you shut up, I'll have my fun with you, don't deny those raging hormones of yours, I know your erection must be very painful –smirks and grinds hips down-

Kabuto: -whimpers- Ngh. You sick –

Sai: -shoves tongue down Kabu's throat and massages his tongue fiercely-

Kabuto: -gags- Ggh!

Sai: Now we can do this the really hard way, or the kind of hard way, take your pick.

Kabuto: -coughs- What happened to the easy way?

Sai: Well, unless you're willing to have sex with me I kind of already took that option away, so yeah, pick from the above.

Kabuto: -bucks against bed- None! Let me go you bastard!

Sai: I'm getting tired of your games Kabuto.

Kabuto: MY games! Who's the one that chained me down to a bed?! Who jabbed a syringe into my arm?! Who keeps trying to shove his tongue down my throat?!

Sai: (offended tone) I ONLY DID THAT ONCE! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN RAPE YOU! –rips Kabu's shirt off-

Kabuto: -thrashing violently- Stop!

Sai: -takes a dark pink nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around-

Kabuto: -gasps, back instinctively arching-

Sai: -smirks and runs fingers shyly in circles around the other perked nipple-

Kabuto: -panting- You…sick…ngh…stop it…hn…

Sai: Hhn, -travels fingers lower searching for pants button-

Kabuto: -head thrashes- Damn it, Sai! Get off!

Sai: -slides tongue further down and traces abs-

Kabuto: -whimpers-

Sai: -slides tongue into navel aggressively, repeatedly-

Kabuto: Hh…hh…S-Sai…d…damn it…

Sai: -continues waiting for a moan ^_^-

Kabuto: -shakes head, despite discomfort- N…no! I'm not giving you anything, pervert!

Sai: -continues but starts to rub Kabu's erection through thin fabric-

Kabuto: -bites lip, choking on breath-

Sai: -stops momentarily- I know you're in great pleasure Kabuto.

Kabuto: Don't refer to me like I'm some pet of yours. The only thing you're doing is really testing my nerves.

Sai: -evil laugh- I don't have pets, I prefer my animals to be _wild_ –rips pants and boxers off of Kabu and resumes moan seeking-

Kabuto: -back arches- Hn! D-d-d…damn it!

Sai: -takes Kabu's length into his warm and damp mouth-

Kabuto: -moans loudly, quickly biting lip once he realizes it-

Sai: -smirks, swirls tongue tantalizingly slow-

Kabuto: -can't hold it in, moans repeatedly-

Sai: -bobs head up and down a little faster than his tongue-

Kabuto: -jerks at chains, hitting head against bed- Fuck!

Sai: -hums John Jacob Jinkleheimer Schmitt while continuing his teasing-

Kabuto: You…retard! –bites back moan-

Sai: -runs tongue along slit various times while still humming-

Kabuto: -cries loudly- Ngh! I…

Sai: -pulls away- Hmm? What's that? Is there something you'd like to say? –blinks innocently-

Kabuto: -thumps head against bed violently- You…fucking…sadist…!

Sai: Ha, that's what I thought! –slams mouth back down and drives tongue into his slit roughly-

Kabuto: -eyes shoot open- -moans loudly-

Sai: -slides tongue in and out harder massaging Kabu's sac-

Kabuto: -head hits bar of bed- I…can't…!

Sai: -moves one hand to perked nipple while massaging sac and sucking viciously on his erection-

Kabuto: -tilts head back, eyes closed-

Sai: -fastens pace and gets more aggressive-

Kabuto: -screams as he releases in Sai's mouth-

Sai: -swallows and licks up other escaped liquid-

Kabuto: -panting heavily- S-Sai…you sick…b –

Sai: Hmm, I knew I'd win _Kabu-chan_ too bad for you I'm not done yet ^_^

Kabuto: -snarls- Don't you call me that, bitch.

Sai: Tsk. Although, I like it when you talk dirty to me. –winks-

Kabuto: -glares- And what do you mean you're not done yet? You've had your fun, now let me out of this hell hole.

Sai: Yes, but you see Kabu-chan, I have not released yet and my erection is getting _painfully _hard. Now let me ask you something, are you a virgin?

Kabuto: Why would I tell you something like that?

Sai: Well, I want to make sure you don't have any diseases.

Kabuto: -spits at him- Bastard.

Sai: Just answer my question Kabu-chan.

Kabuto: Why the hell should I? You've already violated me enough. I'm not giving you any more reason to fuck with my body. –snarls-

Sai: Well, I guess we'll find out depending on how tight you are. –smirks-

Kabuto: You're not finding anything out. Not before I kill you.

Sai: You still don't realize the position you're in do you? –takes Kunai and carves S-A-I into Kabu's chest- Now I'd like for you to make those sexy little sounds again, Okay?

Kabuto: -howls in pain- N…no! Get off!

Sai: -gets off, waits a few minutes-

Kabuto: Good job. Now unlock me!

Sai: -removes restraints on legs- -pushes legs up and spreads them- Did you honestly think I was giving up? –paints new restraints on ankles-

Kabuto: -eyes widen- You wouldn't dare.

Sai: Oh, I would dare.

Kabuto: I'm not going to say it again. Get –

Sai: -removes his clothes and disposes of them next to Kabu's...shreds of fabric-

Kabuto: _Damn. Despite being a sick rapist, he's kind of attractive…_

Sai: -jumps on Kabu's stomach and sticks three fingers in his mouth-

Kabuto: -bites down-

Sai: -Clenches teeth but does not remove fingers- _Even if he is biting me, my fingers will still get moist enough._

Kabuto: -grinds teeth- _I'm not letting him win._

Sai: -moves fingers around Kabu's tongue moistening them thoroughly, then biting Kabu's neck-

Kabuto: -whimpers reflexively-

Sai: -pulls fingers out- See Kabu-chan? I'll always win. –shoves fingers into Kabu's entrance-

Kabuto: -cries in agony, resuming thumping his head on the bed- Stop!

Sai: -moves fingers around hitting Kabu's sweet spot-

Kabuto: -whimpers loudly- _Shit, I can't tell if this feels great or really hurts._

Sai: -pulls fingers out and gets bottle of lube- ^_^

Kabuto: -making a strange sort of mewling sound at the pain stopping-

Sai: -coats twitching erection with lube and pushes into Kabu-

Kabuto: -cries, clenching teeth- D-damn it, Sai!

Sai: -moans- Ah! You're so tight Kabu-chan.

Kabuto: Get OUT! NOW!

Sai: -fastens pace hitting Kabu's sweet spot repeatedly-

Kabuto: -whimpers, tears forming-

Sai: -kisses tears away- I...

Kabuto: Get your filthy mouth off of me! It's bad enough you're inside me, you sick bastard!

Sai: No! DAMN IT KABUTO! Just! –starts crying-

Kabuto: -tears rolling off cheeks- What the hell are you crying for? I thought you were enjoying this.

Sai: -stops- Just! Shut up Kabuto! I HAVE MY REASONS FOR DOING THIS! AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M A TOTAL BASTARD! –tears fall onto Kabu's cheeks-

Kabuto: -glaring, confusion visible- Why? Because you couldn't get any action in that pathetic dirt hole you call a village? Your friends finally figure out that you're –

Sai: NO! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU JACKASS!

Kabuto: -freezes- W…what?

Sai: -pulls out of Kabuto and unlocks him- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kabuto: -gets up, glaring- You can't expect me to just blow this off like it never happened. You chained me down and raped me. You carved your effing name into my chest. How can you think I would just let that go?

Sai: THEN JUST KILL ME! PUT ME OUT OF MY FUCKING MISERY!

Kabuto: -stares in disbelief- Sai. If you really loved me, why didn't you say anything? Why did you do this, knowing I'd never forgive you if you did?

Sai: YOU WOULDN'T LOVE ME ANYWAY! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAVE A THING FOR ANKO! JUST...UGH! I KNOW YOU'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME I JUST... I just wanted attention from you. –sobs into knees-

Kabuto: -blinks- Who said anything about Anko? I don't think I've ever even talked to her before.

–kneels down by Sai- And besides, I don't like girls.

Sai: So...I just ruined any chance I would've had with you? Because I'm a dumbass that listens to rumors?

Kabuto: -smiles, messes up Sai's hair- You _are_ a dumbass that listens to rumors, I'll give you that. But I don't think you've ruined _every_ chance of us having a relationship. Not yet anyway.

Sai: -blinks cutely- W-What?

Kabuto: -traces SAI carved into his chest, erasing the wounds- Turns out, we _can_ treat this like it never happened. After all, you seem to care enough to make sure that people knew I was yours, huh?

–laughs evilly, but in a friendly way-

Sai: K-Kabuto? H-How can you forgive me after all I've done to you?

Kabuto: -puts arm around Sai's shoulder- Can I let you in on a little secret?

Sai: -nods hesitantly-

Kabuto: This isn't the first time I've been used. Hurt. Raped. Taken advantage of, even. It's happened dozens of times in the past. You're the first person that cared enough to stop. –smiles-

Sai: -mouth opens in awe and stares up at

Kabu-chan- -tackles backwards and sobs into chest- I'M SO SORRY!

Kabuto: -laughs, wrapping arms around Sai's waist- I know. You don't have to be anymore though. Just don't ever chain me down again. It's gonna take weeks to get this catch out of my back.

Sai: I'm so sorry Kabu-senpai, I'll never do it again. Ever.

Kabuto: -kisses sweetly- Good. Why don't we try to find some clothes that are in one piece? I think it would be rather awkward to go home as we are now.

Sai: -blushes- Uh...Sorry about that.

Kabuto: -looks Sai up and down- You know, I don't mind that much anymore. –laughs-

Sai: Hey! Who gave you permission to act perverted?!

Kabuto: -leans in and kisses softly- (whispers) Same guy who gave me permission to be your boyfriend.

Sai: WHAT?! WHO THE HELL IS HE, I'LL KILL HIM?!

Kabuto: -laughs- I can introduce you later. Let's go get some clothes, or at least a couple barrels.

Sai: Oh. Okay. –Grabs hand and pulls him up to his apartment (Kabu's not Sai's) (in the same building, boy did they give the old lady a scare XD)-

Kabuto: -steps into apartment, pulling in Sai after him- -wanders over to bedroom slyly- Well, I suppose that since you don't have any decent clothes to wear, you'll have to stay in that. After all, it's getting late and I don't want you going home in the dark. ^_^

Sai: -blushes deeply- I...I love you Kabuto. Very much.

Kabuto: -kisses chastely- I love you too, Sai.

**THE END!**

**Fluff O' Meter: 494182984982g385643094385!**


End file.
